


Snowed In

by succulentwriter



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Avalanches, Cabins, Confessions, Getting Together, I wrote them with OVA characterizations in mind, M/M, Rough Sex, cuddling for warmth, trapped in a cabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succulentwriter/pseuds/succulentwriter
Summary: Akira and Ryo travel to a cabin in snowy mountains in order to hunt a demon and take a small vacation. However, when an avalanche occurs, their plans are changed.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't uploaded a fic in forever! I have a lot of drafts for different fics & hopefully I can upload more! Hope y'all enjoy!

Akira and Ryo were on the hunt for a demon, or possibly two, within the snowy mountains of somewhere in Japan. 

The adventure to said mountains also served as a well-deserved break, as Ryo and Akira (mostly Akira) have been going at demons left and right nonstop. Of course the demons weren’t just going to go and say “Oh, you’re tired? Sure! We’ll take a break from taking back over Earth from humanity for you two surely!”

Ryo had rented out a cabin that was far from any other cabins or areas in which others resided. Akira thought of it as a situation in which they could literally be murdered and nobody would be able to find their bodies for months, but Ryo reassured him by telling him that “You’re a literally half-demon, you could easily fly the both of us out of here and to safety, you dense piece of shit.”

The insult was hurtful and led to Akira whining about it until Ryo apologized two minutes later. Then Ryo told him he was still dense, but not shit. Akira was fine with that.

Anyways - the two were all alone, in a cabin, on a snowy mountain with nobody around for miles. Which was exciting! Finally, alone time! 

Akira had also convinced or found enough Devilmen to watch over certain parts of Japan, so that the two could rest for a few extra days. So it would just be Akira, who had difficulty in controlling his demonic urges (still) and Ryo, who was lusting (Hell, he was in love with Akira) after Akira. All alone.

With a lot of perfect opportunities.

However they didn’t expect the outcome of anything happening between the two as they did.

It started off with the fight between both Devilman and the random demon. Akira defeated the demon, but not before the demon let out a cry that caused an avalanche.

Akira rushed back to the cabin before the snow reached in order to get Ryo, but as Akira got into the cabin, the two were eventually trapped in. Akira said they could fly out from the top, but Ryo suggested the fact that there could be snow on the roof.

And to make matters worse - the wiring within the cabin went dead. Meaning no heating, and no electricity. Thankfully plumbing didn’t require wiring, and they managed to keep an icebox frozen (which contained their food) filled with snow that was carefully grabbed from in front of the door.

They used firewood to keep them (mostly Ryo) warm. Akira possessed the ability to create fire, which was helpful. Perhaps it would’ve been a smart idea to just, melt away all the snow in front of the door and make their escape, but let’s be honest - they’re too dumb after the thoughts of being alone and trapped in the cabin with one another came into their minds.

And how Akira came into Ryo in his own mind.

They soon ran out of firewood, and Ryo slowly became colder and colder. Akira was fine, however. The idea that Akira’s demonic side was used to the cold from the 9th layer of Hell, so the cold was no problem.

But Ryo was just a mere human, and exposure to the cold for a long period of time mostly always resulted in death, or just terrible sickness. 

Akira transformed into his Devilman form, since his human form was beginning to not be able to handle the cold for much longer. Akira kept himself around Ryo on the bed, curled around him protectively. Akira sometimes picked Ryo up and held him in his arms, and Ryo would cuddle up into Akira’s chest in deep slumber. 

Though the cuddling wasn’t helpful, and they soon resulted to just wrapping Ryo in all the clothes the cabin. Though, Ryo began to run a fever after that. Akira then stripped Ryo off all his clothes, finding in a (rather handy) book that skin-to-skin contact was important. It did seem to help, but not a lot.

Akira came to Ryo with hot soup one evening to see Ryo reading the book (while dressed fully in all winter gear), blushing at the contents of the page. When asked, Ryo didn’t even dare look at Akira when he spoke:

“It says that if skin-to-skin contact is helpful, sexual activities may also prove to be more successful in warmth.”

Akira set down the soup, then sat on the bed with Ryo. Akira suggested they try, and would switch back to his human form. Though Ryo denied his transformation, saying that him staying in his Devilman form was best. 

“But I might hurt you!”

“Being hurt by how big your dick is, is probably better than dying from this cold.” That was the argument. 

However Akira refused and reverted back to his human form, knowing that he’d probably break something inside of Ryo if he tried to fuck him with Devilman’s cock.

Ryo wasn’t happy with this. “Why change back? It’s more dangerous for the both of us!”

“Because I want my first time to be with you when I’m human.” Was Akira’s response. “Besides, I’d rather die than hurt you, Ryo.” 

“Don’t say that…” Ryo’s voice was now a whisper, then watched as Akira’s tears began to spill. Ryo kissed Akira softly, with Akira returning it back. Ryo could feel himself on the verge of tears, knowing that this is how they could go out - embraced in each other's arms. 

“I love you.” Akira confessed, and those words led to Ryo to start crying.

“Don’t say that either!” He yelled, but kissed Akira again. Akira kissed away Ryo’s tears after he broke away from the previous one, whispering ‘I love you’s to Ryo as he continued to kiss down to Ryo’s neck. 

Akira stripped Ryo of his clothes, going back to kissing his neck and playing with one of his nipples. Ryo let out soft moans; moans that made Akira’s cock twitch with excitement. 

“Akira, I want to do this slow, but we can’t...We only have a small amount of time before I probably end up freezing to de-“ Ryo was cut off with a kiss, and Akira pulled him close.

“Don’t think about that right now.” He said. “Just think about us. Not the us in the future, but the us in the now; the ones safe in each other's arms.”

“...Okay.”

Akira had Ryo lie down, and he did the same in between Ryo’s legs. Akira lifted Ryo’s legs up, gripping his thighs as he pressed his tongue against his hole. Akira wasted no time slipping his tongue inside of Ryo, the let Ryo’s thighs rest on his shoulders. Ryo gripped the bed sheets and moaned loudly, begging Akira to hurry up. Akira slipped a finger inside of Ryo, working it inside him along with his tongue.

“A-Akira!” Ryo moaned, and Akira grinned as he slipped a second finger in. He slipped his tongue out and allowed the two fingers to continue working Ryo open, eventually adding a third.

In the meantime, Akira spit on his hand and rubbed it on his cock, having no other ways to lubricate it. “Akira, lie down on the bed next to me.”

Confused, Akira did as so, pulling his fingers out of Ryo and lying down. Ryo climbed on top of Akira, with his ass facing Akira and his face to Akira’s cock. 

Ryo licked up Akira’s cock, then placed his mouth around the tip of it. Akira caught on to what Ryo’s plans were, and went back to stretching Ryo open.

Once they both were determined that they were ready, Ryo got up and sat down on Akira’s lap. Raising his hips, he lined his hole up with the tip of Akira’s cock, and then slowly sat down. 

Both men let out a moan. Akira wasted no time to start thrusting, desperate for more of Ryo’s sweet, angelic moans. Akira sat up more from his spot on the bed, allowing himself to kiss Ryo’s neck as he violently thrust in and out of Ryo.

Ryo could barely keep up with the pace Akira wanted to go at, and wanted to tell him to slow down in the slightest. However, his words were mangled by his moans that escaped his throat. Ryo let out a whine by Akira’s ear, hoping that it would get him to stop or at least slow down.

Though instead, Akira picked up the pace. 

Ryo cried out as he soon came all other both their stomachs, and could feel himself losing his voice as he continued to moan, scream and cry as Akira managed to hit his prostate over and over again. 

Without pulling out, Akira changed their position so that Ryo was laying down on the bed with Akira on top of him. 

Akira continued to pound himself inside of Ryo, letting out grunts of pleasure as lifted Ryo’s legs up in order to get himself a better angle to slip inside him even deeper.

Ryo’s vision soon began to grow hazy, and he reached out to Akira and kissed him weakly. The lack of Ryo’s energy caught Akira’s attention, and dropped his grip on Ryo’s legs to wrap his arms around Ryo.

“Just a bit longer, Ryo…” 

With a few final and rough thrusts, Akira bit down hard on Ryo’s neck and came deep inside Ryo, who screamed in pleasure and came as well before passing out. Akira pulled out and watched as his cum poured out of Ryo, mixed with red. 

Akira felt a sense of regret. Shit, he went way to hard on Ryo. He didn’t even realize if Ryo was trying to slow him down or not. Fuck! 

Akira scooped up Ryo and carried him to the bathroom, where he gave him a hot bath (the water was originally cold, and Akira used his fire to heat it up) and cleaned him up. 

Akira carried Ryo back to the bedroom, and didn’t bother with the sheets being dirty. He transformed back to Devilman and had Ryo placed on the bed before curling up next to him. Akira used as much as his body warmth as he could, and took notice of the steamy windows of the cabin before falling asleep.

When morning came, Ryo woke up to feeling cold. He was dressed, meaning that Akira was somewhere else in the cabin. 

Ryo looked around for Akira, and found him by the front door, blasting the snow away from the entrance. Looking at the windows, it was clear that some of the snow melted last night, and that Akira was trying to complete making an area where they could flee from. 

“Akira.”

Akira turned to Ryo, then ran over to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m so sorry, Ryo…”

“I know you didn’t. Hey, look at me, Akira…” Ryo cupped Akira’s face and kissed him softly, then smiled. “...I love you.”

“You do? Even after I…”

“Akira, it was just because we weren’t using any actual lubricant. You took time to properly prepare me though, which was a clear sign that you didn’t want to hurt me.”

“I suppose, but...What if I hurt you again?”

“If you do, I’ll want you to.” Ryo reached up to where Akira bit him, and smirked. “And biting? Definitely do more of that.”

“R-Ryo!”

After that, Akira managed to finish making a perfect takeoff area, and the two packed up all their things. Well, Akira did most of the packing, since Ryo claimed that his ass hurt too much.

Akira picked Ryo up and their stuff up, then left the cabin by flying from the spot he created. They flew down the mountain and into the woods until they were close to the cabin rental area, and Akira transformed back into a human.

Akira got dressed and walked into the checkout place hand-in-hand with Ryo. They signed out, noted how their cabin was caught in the avalanche, and left in Ryo’s car.

On the drive home, they were both silent for the majority of it until Akira realized something.

“You said ‘I love you’ earlier, right?”

“That I did, yes.”

“And I also said it, and I meant it. Do you..?”

“Yes. To be honest, I’ve had feelings for you since we were kids.” Ryo smiled.

“What? Really? You’ve liked me for that long?” Akira asked, and Ryo nodded. “I started realizing it during one of the fights we were in. You just looked so cool! I won’t ever forget the racing in my heart when I watched you blow the brains out of some demon!”

“You think I’m cool?”

“Dude, you’re like, the best person ever. I swear, you’re not even human sometimes and you’re just an angel from Heaven sent down for me.”

“My ass hurts from you pounding me last night and you have the audacity to call me ‘dude’? Now that’s cool.”

The two laughed, and Ryo leaned over and kissed Akira’s cheek before continuing to drive off and back home…

...Where an eventual round two would start.


End file.
